1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to trays, and, more particularly, to medical device trays.
2. Description of the Related Art
A surgical tool container system is known which can hold surgical tools for purposes of organization and sterilization. Such a system includes a tool holding tray with a plurality of holes. Elastomeric grommets are fixedly secured within a respective hole to removably secure surgical tools to the tray. A disadvantage of using such grommets is that the grommets can be difficult to sterilize.
Dental trays, for example, can be used to hold dental devices. By using such a tray, the dental devices are stored on the tray in an organized manner, which helps the dentist to quickly identify the proper device during a dental procedure. A dental tray is known which uses individually positioned grommets (for example, silicone rivets) or inserts to hold dental devices (for example, dental instruments) in the dental tray. The individual grommets are difficult to clean and sterilize. There is the possibility that blood and organic particulate matter may be trapped in the grommets. For example, grommets assembled in radel or metal trays present areas where biological contaminants, such as dried blood or tissues could be trapped; these contaminants are difficult to remove during cleaning and sterilization.
What is needed in the art is a medical device tray that is simple in design and relatively easy to sterilize.